The Other Side of Me
by Artie's Girl
Summary: *Sequel to The Other Tyler* Joe and Nate have been dating for a few months. Long distance relationships are hard, but will they make it through, or will this relationship crash and burn? Nate/OC, Smitchie, Jaitlyn
1. Chapter 1: Going to School

"The Other Side of Me"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Camp Rock, the Jonas Brothers, or their music, but I do own Joe, and any other characters that I make up.**

**This is the sequel to The Other Tyler.**

**Previously:**

**Tess Tyler's sister Joe comes to Camp Rock. She is the complete opposite of Tess; she is shy, quiet, beautiful, nice, and talented. She comes to like Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane, Jason, and especially Nate. Nate and Joe fall in love, but are thwarted, somewhat, by his ex, Mel. Mel and Tess pair up to break Joe and Nate up, but their love conquered the evils, with the help of their friends.**

Chapter 1: Going to School

JPOV:

I was dreaming again, dreaming of Tess and Mel. The night they broke my hand. That was the last time Tess would ever lay a hand on me, but I was still scared. It had almost been a month since the attack had happened, and I was still weary. As much as I was reassured that they couldn't break out of jail, I was still afraid. I woke up with sweat dripping down my face, and got up.

I walked to the bathroom I shared with my sister Mitchie. My brown eyes stared back at me, and my long brown hair was all over the place. I brushed it, and brushed my teeth, trying to warm up the hot water. I washed my face, and then got in my shower. I am a little OCD about washing my face. I have to wash it once before I get in the shower, and then wash it while I'm in the shower. The scalding hot water, cascaded down my back, and I began singing Inseparable, by Connect 3. I was almost falling back to sleep in the shower, when I realized if I didn't get out soon, I would surely be late.

I got out, and found some nice clothes to wear today, I was filming for the newscast, for speech, and I was excited. It was my first time, and I wanted to look professional. Mitchie came into our room, and she was on the phone. She was most likely talking to Shane.

"Yeah I have to go. I love you." Mitchie replied.

It was definitely Shane. They had been dating for forever, and they were the cutest couple ever. Mitchie and I were celebrities at our school, because we had recorded with them on the album A Little Bit Longer. We were also in their music videos as well. Mitchie hung up, and sat on my bed.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning. How are you?" I replied.

"Good. Have you talked to Nate today?" She asked.

"No, I was just about to call him when you walked in. Is something wrong?" I asked, worry began to show on my face.

_'What if something's happened with his diabetes?' I thought to myself._

"Don't worry, nothing has happened. Shane said he was a little bit off, and I thought you might know about it." She replied.

"No, we were fine last night, and we're arranging for him to come and visit soon. I'll call him and see if everything is all right." I replied.

"Ok, I'll let you have some privacy. Nice outfit, by the way." She said as she walked out of the room.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone, and saw that I had received a text from Nate. It said Good Morning Beautiful. _'That doesn't seem unusual for him.' I thought._

I dialed his number, and it went to voicemail. He was two hours away, recording their new album, it wasn't like it was midnight where he was. He always picked up his phone for me, even if it was early. I left a message telling him to get back to me, and to text me as soon as he could.

I then walked downstairs, and I ate my breakfast, and talked with Mitchie.

"I'm worried about him now, he always picks up for me." I said.

"Maybe he was in the shower, maybe he'll call back before we get to school, and you can talk to him then." Mitchie said, always the optimist.

"Yeah you're right." I said, a part of me still worried, and a part reassured.

We then got into our mother's catering van, and she drove us to school. I got to my locker, still no call, and grabbed my books for my first hour. As I pulled out one of my books, a note fell out. I bent to pick it up, and opened it up. Scrawled in a handwriting I recognized were these words.

_Got the news today, doctor said I had to stay, A little bit longer and I'll be fine._

That was our song, no one other than Mitchie, and Caitlyn, as well as Nate knew about that being our song. I knew it was Nate's handwriting, I just didn't know where he was, or how he had done this. Maybe Mitchie knew, and that is why he didn't pick up his phone when I called. I shut my locker, and ran to find Mitchie.

She saw the look on my face, and had a quizzical look on her face. I mouthed the words, He's here, to her, and smiled. She smiled back. Really? She mouthed back, I just nodded my head. I scanned the entire cafeteria, trying to find the curly-headed boy that I loved, but he was no where in sight. Dejected, I made my way to my first hour, and looked down at my feet. When I turned, I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I said, and continued to make my way.

"You didn't think I would leave a note, and then not show my face to you, did you?" He asked.

I turned around to see his curly hair, and a baseball cap on with sunglasses. I ran into his arms, and kissed him full on the lips. He returned the kiss, with as much passion and hunger as I had given. When we broke apart, I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you Nathaniel Black." I said.

I couldn't believe I had just said that. We hadn't said that to each other before, and that was a major step. Nate looked dumbfounded, and I looked away, a blush rising in my cheeks.

--

**Will Nate say those three words back? Review to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises and Aliases

"The Other Side of Me"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the Camp Rock characters, except Joe. I don't own any songs I use in here either.**

**--**

**Thanks to Flyingtothestars, who reviewed, and huffle-bibin who alerted my story! You guys are the best!**

**--**

**Any suggestions are welcome!**

**--**

**Also, thanks to Flyingtothestars, who gave me this idea, the chapter is dedicated to her.**

**--**

**On to the Story!!!**

**--**

Chapter 2: Surprises and Tears of Joy

JPOV:

I was still in his arms, but I wasn't looking at him. In the next minute, his hands were on my face, so that I had to look at him.

"I love you too." He said.

The bell rang, and he grabbed my hand. Our fingers inter-locked, as I led the way to my first hour class. Soon we were there, and I stopped, before I had to go in. He bent down and kissed me on the lips, and I blushed. Girls from my glass, looked at me, and whispered, I wondered if they recognized him, or not.

"I'll be waiting for you when you are done with this class." He said.

"I love you, Nathaniel." I said.

"I love you, Jozefine." He replied.

I walked in, and some girls were talking and pointing at me. The teacher came in and told everyone to calm down. First hour was excruciatingly long, only because I couldn't wait to see Nate again. This had been a huge surprise, but I wondered what else he had in store for me. I looked down at the necklace I wore around my neck. It was Nate's purity ring, and he wore mine around his neck as a good luck charm. I touched it, and immediately felt better. Then the bell rang. As I left, I saw Nate waiting at the end of the hall. I quickly ran up to him, and kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you so much." I said.

"I've missed you too. It's good to see you again." He said.

We turned around the corner, and there were Mitchie, Shane, Jason, and Caitlyn. I ran up to them, and gave each of them a hug. Jason especially, he gave me a great big bear hug. We were a lot like brother and sister now.

"It's good to see you guys." I said.

"Same to you." Shane said.

I immediately grabbed Nate's hand again, and we began to walk. School was over soon, and we walked out to the car. The blue convertible, from the boy's music video "Mandy" was waiting in the parking lot. We all piled in, and made our way to our house. I just kept looking at Nate, and thinking I must be dreaming. But I wasn't he was real, and he was here. Soon we were inside the house, and smelled our mother's chocolate chip cookies sitting on plates for us. I immediately sat down, and dug in, dunking my cookies in milk.

"We have a surprise for you." Shane said.

"What is it?" I asked, with a mouth full of cookie.

Everyone laughed, and then each of the boys face brightened up, and Shane started to bounce up and down in his seat.

"How would you like it if we could see you guys more often?" Jason asked.

"That would be amazing. What are you getting at?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, we are transferring to your school for a month, at least until we start our tour. We'll be going under different names and disguises of course, so that no one knows who we are." Nate said.

"Really?" Mitchie asked, while I spat out the cookie I was shoveling in my mouth.

"Of course, and Caitlyn too, although she'll be staying all year." Shane said.

"What are your fake names going to be?" I asked.

"I'll be Joseph Adam Mitchell." Shane said. (A/n: I wanted to use the last name Jonas, but I didn't want to get reported or something, so I just changed the last names.)

"I'll be Kevin Paul Hanson." Jason said.

"And I'll be Nickolas Jerry McGillivray." Nate said.

"That's awesome. Does the school know who you really are?" I asked.

"Yes, but they also know, that we want to not be known, so they are allowing us to be students, just with different names." Nate said.

With that the boys had to go get ready for their debut as Joe, Kevin, and Nick, and we girls were left to talk and pick out cute outfits for tomorrow. It would be nice having the boys around us more often, and it was a nice surprise. People at school knew that I had a boyfriend, and that we had met at Camp Rock, but they didn't know it was Nate. The same went for Mitchie and Shane, the people here didn't know that they were dating; just that she was also dating someone from camp. We talked for a long time that night and soon we would have to go to bed, in order to get up in the morning.

I went to bed, and while I was talking to Nate/Nick, on the phone. I was telling him how excited I was that he would be coming to our school for a while. Mitchie came into my room, and I told Nate/Nick, that I would talk to him tomorrow.

"Hey Mitch, what's up?" I asked,

She didn't look so good, and she was very pale. I got a worried expression on her face, and she walked up to me.

"I don't feel so good." She said, and then she collapsed.

--

**Thanks again, do your job as faithful reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Brain Tumors and Surgery

"The Other Side of Me"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the Camp Rock characters, except Joe. I do not own any of the Jonas Brothers songs, either, nor do I own any other songs I use in this story.**

**--**

**Thanks to Flyingtothestars, who reviewed, you are an amazing reader, and writer! (You should go check out her stories!!)**

**--**

Chapter 3: Brain Tumors, and Surgery

JPOV:

We all sat there in the hospital room, and looked as the doctor came in. Mitchie lay propped up by pillows, with Shane holding her hand. The doctor didn't look upset, but he also didn't look ecstatic either. I grabbed Nate's hand, and he clasped mine in his, with Nate here I felt reassured. I was glad that it wasn't me in the hospital bed this time, seeing as how I have had way too many visits there to last me a while, but I was still really worried about Mitchie.

"Well, the scans show that you have a benign brain tumor that is pressing on your frontal lobes. The good news is, is that we can remove the tumor without any damage, the bad news is, is that you'll miss about a week or so from school, to recover." He said.

With this, my body relaxed, and Nate put his arms around me, and held me close. He then kissed the top of my head. Our mother began to cry in our father's arms, and Shane had tears brimming his eyes.

"When will you take me into surgery?" Mitchie asked, trying not to cry.

"As soon as possible, within the next half hour." The doctor said, and with that he left the room to check on other patients.

Jason went and bribed the nurses again, with back stage passes, to let Shane spend the night with Mitchie. Then he came back, and we talked about what we'd do when Mitchie was better. Soon the nurses came in and wheeled Mitchie away. Shane and our parents followed her saying their "I love you's" and "See you when you get out's". I couldn't take the suffocation of worry that was surrounding everyone in the room. I walked out of the room, as fast as I could, without running. I walked down the hall, unsure of whether or not Nate had followed me, he had. I sat down, and pulled my legs to my chest, just like the first day we met. Although this time, I wasn't crying.

"She's going to be ok." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I have faith, and she is a strong person. She's determined and is a fighter. Do you want to pray with me?" He asked.

Nate knew I had never been much of a religious person, and I didn't know how to pray. I had gone to church like once, and that was about it. I believed that I would wait until marriage to have sex, with my husband, but other than that, I didn't really believe in the whole father, son, and Holy Ghost.

"I don't know how." I said.

"It's easy, just listen to what I say, and focus your thoughts on Mitchie, and her getting better ok?" He asked.

"I'll try." I replied.

Nate put his hands together, and I followed him, then he closed his eyes, and his voice began to resonate from his throat. I bent my head down, and thought about Mitchie, and wanting my sister to live.

"Please God, keep your thoughts on Michelle Torres, and ensure that she makes it through her surgery. Also please make sure that she gets better, and her tumor doesn't come back. Amen." He said.

"Amen." I replied.

I stood up to go and find the others when he pulled me into a hug. With that swift movement, I broke down, and began to cry. The sobs racked my body, and Nate just held me close, and rubbed his hand up and down my back in a soothing manner. I don't know what came over me, but I pulled away from Nate, and started to yell at him, and hit him with my fists.

"It's not fair, she shouldn't have a tumor. Why her?" I yelled.

Nate pulled me into a hug again, and began to make circles on my back with his hand to soothe me. He whispered in my ear.

"It's going to be ok. She'll be fine. Please stop crying." He kept saying over and over.

He sat me down, and settled me down. I realized I was getting tired, and would have to go to school the very next day. I fell asleep in his arms, and didn't even realize he had picked me up, and carried me into Mitchie's room. By the time I woke up, I was in my own bed in my own house. It was morning. The alarm beeped with in the next minute, and both Caitlyn and I got up. I let her have the shower first this morning, and I picked out my outfit, the boys were picking us up, in about an hour. Soon Caitlyn was out of the shower, and I let the luke warm water cascade down my hair and back. I quickly got out, and got dressed, and then the boys beeped their horn. It was time to go to school. It would be weird without Mitchie.

Caitlyn and I hurried out to the blue convertible, and Caitlyn stopped dead in her tracks, I ran into her, and saw what she was staring at. I burst out laughing, and fell down to the ground I was laughing so hard. It was the sight before my eyes, which were so funny.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sun Will Come OutTomorrow

"The Other Side of Me"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the Camp Rock characters, except Joe, I do not own any of the songs in this story, so please don't sue.**

**--**

**Thanks to Flyingtothestars, who reviewed, it makes my day reading your reviews!!**

**--**

**On to the Story**

**--**

Chapter 4: The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow

JPOV:

My sides began to hurt, from laughing, but I couldn't stop. The boys were all beat red and looking at each other very confused. I had tears in my eyes, and Caitlyn was rolling on the ground laughing so hard. If you had seen what we saw, you would be too. The boys were all in disguises, so that they could spend time with us in peace, and not be followed around all day by screaming fans. Nate looked like a male version of Annie, Shane had a wig with blonde hair, which made him look like Barbie's hair had been transposed onto his head, and Jason was the only one who looked half-way normal. He had mid-length dirty blonde hair.

"What, what is so funny?" Nate asked.

"Have…giggle…you…giggle…looked…giggle…at…giggle…yourselves…in the…giggle…mirror?" I spluttered out between laughs, and got in the car.

Shane was too interested in his looks, and his hair to notice the looks on our faces, although he did hear us laughing, it was pretty hard not too.

"What's wrong with how we look?" Shane asked, never taking his eyes off himself in the mirror.

"You look ridiculous. The Sun will come out tomorrow." Caitlyn exclaimed, as she started singing a song from "Annie".

I started laughing again at this; I think Caitlyn's personality was starting to rub off on me. I grabbed Nate's hand, and composed myself.

"I still love you Annie." I said.

Nate would never live this down, and I would forever call him Annie from now on. I couldn't wait till Mitchie saw their disguises. Speaking of Mitchie, Shane had called us when she got out of surgery, and she had been sedated, and would most likely be up this afternoon. I was relieved to find out she would be ok. I couldn't wait for her to come back to school.

"Don't call me that." Nate said.

"Yeah, don't call him that." Shane said, trying to stand up for Nate.

"Ok Barbie." I said, because he really did look like Barbie.

"Shut up, I don't look like Barbie, if I look like anyone, I look like Ken." Shane said.

"Whatever you say Barbie." Caitlyn said.

With everyone in the car, Jason drove us to a Starbucks to get coffee, and then to school. Nate and I shared a hot chocolate, and Caitlyn, Shane and Jason all got a coffee of their own. We pulled up to school, shortly after that, and we all piled out of the car. The principal made his way over to us, and his face looked very somber.

"Good morning Principal Bartlett." I said.

"Good morning, Jozefine. I'm sorry to hear about your sister Michelle. Send her my regards." He said, as he made his way to talk to another student.

"Jozefine and Michelle?" Jason asked.

I had only told Nate what Joe stood for, and I didn't know whether or not Mitchie had told anyone what Mitchie stood for, I was guessing not.

"My real name is Jozefine, but I don't like to be called that, hence, Joe. And Mitchie's full name is Michelle. Our principal doesn't take a liking to nicknames, and calls every student by their full name. I made my way to my locker, and then showed Annie where his locker was. Jason, Shane, and Caitlyn all went in search of their lockers, and soon the bell rang to go to class. Annie walked with me, since we had first period English together, then we parted ways, until speech class. I was excited that we had been given pretty much the same schedule, and we all had the same lunch. I think this had something to do with the fact that Connect 3 was going to our school, even if it was undercover.

Mrs. Szmigiel was really into our class period, and she made Nick say a little something about himself to the class, and then we began to dissect poems, for literary devices. _'Ughh, this is boring.' I thought to myself. _Normally I would have been secretly texting Nate, but seeing as how he was right here, I didn't have to. He looked like he actually knew what he was doing, so I figured Jason must have been doing his job as tutor to the boys. Next we parted ways, so Annie could take a music class, while I went to creative writing. Annie walked me half-way to my class, and we kissed each other on the lips. Girls walking by whispered. They probably think that I am two-timing my Camp Rock boyfriend.

After a long time, lunch finally rolled around. I met up with Annie, Barbie, Kevin, and Caitlyn. I knew the perfect thing to say to Barbie when I saw him next. He smiled to myself, and giggled a little.

"What's so funny Jozefine?" Annie asked.

"Just thinking about what I am going to say to Barbie when he comes over and sits with us." I said.

Soon, each and every one of them came up to the table, and sat down. Barbie, and "Kevin"/Jason had food piled on their trays. I had a piece of pizza and some French fries on my plate. Annie had a salad on his plate, and some dressing. He wasn't all that hungry, and was just excited to be here. Before he had come here, I went with him to the clinic, where he could check his blood sugar level, to make sure he was ok. Of course he was, he always kept that in check.

"Hey Joe, I' a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, wrapped in plastic, it's fantastic." I sang.

"Shut up." He said, as he playfully pushed me into Annie.

Soon the day was over, and we headed to the hospital, in order to see Mitchie. When I got in, I gave her a big hug. Then she saw Nate, Shane, and Jason, and laughed her butt off. We told her Shane and Nate's nicknames, and she said that they were very true. Then she began singing "It's a Hard-knock Life" from Annie, and "Barbie Girl". All in all, it was a very good day, we brought Mitchie her homework, and we began working on ours, while Shane and she talked. I'm sure they had been texting all day, but they needed some time alone. Annie, Jason, Caitlyn, and I all decided to go for a walk. We came by the nurse's station, and they were watching Hot Tunes, on TV.

"_Next on Hot Tunes, Connect 3 in Calaveras, California, undercover in a high school there." The announcer said._

They had three pictures up on screen, one of the band, and what they look like normally, one of Mitchie, Caitlyn, and I from camp, and the other from the disguises the boys have on now.

--

**How did Hot Tunes get ahold of the pictures, and information that Connect 3 was going undercover here at their high school?**

**You'll have to review for me to write another chapter.**

**If you give me a cookie, you might get a sneak preview and find out earlier than everyone else!**

**--**

**Sincerely,**

**HeadoverJonas4Life**


	5. Chapter 5: What Are We to Do?

"The Other Side of Me"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Camp Rock characters, except Joe. I also do not own any of the songs I use in here.**

**--**

**Thanks to Flyingtothestars, who reviewed. I hope this chapter is a lot better than the last one!**

**--**

**On to the story!!**

**--**

Chapter 5: What Are We to Do?

JPOV:

I stood there, shell-shocked. I couldn't speak, move, swallow, and breathe. Nate and I had decided that when we were ready, we would tell the entire world that we were a couple. That was if, and only if, we were solid and comfortable in our relationship. I wasn't at that stage, sure I was comfortable, but we weren't solid, we weren't secure. We had only been dating for a couple months, and I still had my doubts, whether we'd be a Smitchie couple, the group's nickname for Shane and Mitchie.

"Joe?" Nate's worried voice came, and snapped me back into reality.

I couldn't talk to him right now, I couldn't deal with him. I ran all the way to the entrance of the hospital, which wasn't a very good idea, but I wasn't thinking clearly. Tons of light bulbs flashed, and people edged their way to get closer to me, and I am sure Nate was soon behind me. A microphone was shoved so hard in my face, it made my lip bleed. Questions were screamed at me, and then I heard girls crying, most likely fans from my school. I turned around immediately, and ran smack dab into Nate, we both fell to the ground, the media would love this, and I'm sure TMZ would find some way to make fun of Nate. I got up without taking Nate's outstretched hand, and ran back into the hospital. Shane, Jason, and Caitlyn were standing there where we left them, and I made my way to the next exit sign I could see. I got out, and bent down, taking deep long breaths. I heard a huffing, and puffing behind me, and I knew it was Nate.

"Joe, will you please stop running?" Nate asked, sitting down next to me.

I looked up at Nate, tears starting to sting my eyes. Then I looked away.

"We aren't ready for the entire world to know about us, **I'm** not ready." I said, emphasizing the word I'm.

"We may not have been ready for it, but it's the cards we've been dealt with. I love you, that's all I know, and I don't want the press, or anyone else to ruin it for us." He said, taking my delicate hands in his.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked.

"Of course I mean that. I love you Jozefine." He said.

"I love you too, Nathaniel." I said.

We stood up, and Nate bent down to kiss me, and just as his lips reached mine, a flash from a camera went off. Nate scooped me up, bridal style, and took me back into the hospital.

--

**I know this is short, but I wanted to leave it on a half-way happy note, so review please, but don't be too harsh.**


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Being Miserable

"The Other Side of Me"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters, or the songs used in this story.**

**--**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and read the story. And if you're not reviewing, please review, I want to know what everyone thinks, even if it is a small insignificant detail to you, it may turn out to be HUGE!!!**

**--**

**On To the STORY!!!**

**--**

Chapter 6: Back to Being Miserable

JPOV:

Soon after going back into the hospital, we all joined in Mitchie's rooms, and our parents weren't too far behind us. But someone else tagged along with our parents. I didn't recognize who it was, but the boys seemed to know who the man was. It turned out to be their manager, Ricky Taylor. He was a black-haired man, tall, and muscular, with a mustache that looked too big for his face. I couldn't stop looking at it, and it seems neither could Mitchie. The man began to pace around the room, and it seemed like he had something bad to say to us, little did we know, it was bad. It was something we could live with, but we all would go back to being miserable, for a while. The man had been rude, and hadn't even taken time for pleasantries, or names, but yet he wasn't saying anything.

"What do you have to say?" Shane asked, as impatient as ever.

If Shane hadn't said anything, I surely would have. If I had done that, Nate would have had to hold me back from saying something I would surely regret.

"We're going to have to do a press conference, with everyone, minus Mitchie, to make the press back off. Then, Connect 3 will have to go back to Hollywood, record some more, and then go back on tour." He said, deliberately not looking at any of us.

"WHAT?" I asked, astonished.

"They haven't even been here a week!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Yes, but this is so that the focus is back on them, and not all on you. Your parents agree." He said.

"That's not fair, especially since Mitchie just had surgery, ON A BRAIN TUMOR!!" Shane exclaimed.

Now it was me, holding Shane back. I could tell Shane was mad, and so were the rest of us. They had just gotten here, and we hardly get to see them. Nate was quite, and sad, and Jason was just silent. Mitchie and Caitlyn were both sad, and our parents weren't looking at us.

"Here is what you are allowed to say, and how you can answer certain questions, the press asks." He said, as he handed each of us a paper.

On the sheet, were little answers, about how we had met, and if they asked a question that we didn't feel comfortable answering, we could say something like "Next Question", or "I'm not comfortable answering that." Or, "That's not your business."

"When do we do this?" Nate asked, finally speaking.

"In fifteen minutes." He said, and walked out of the room.

I hugged Nate, after I let go of Shane. He hugged me back, but I had tears pricking my eyes. I refused to cry in front of everyone, I had done that too many times, and I needed to be tough. A nurse came in with an ice pack.

"I saw the press, and how they hurt you, and I thought you'd need this." She said, she handed it to me, and walked away, sensing that we all needed time by ourselves.

--

I put the ice pack on my lip, and we waited for fifteen minutes, until we would have to go out, and face the music. The music of chaos that would now be our lives. Then it was time, Ricky Taylor came in, and led us out. Bodyguards soon fell into step, just in case the crowd got a little too rowdy, and tried something. When we stepped out, camera men pushed record on cameras, and the interview was to begin.

The first question was directed at me. It was from one of the Hot Tunes reporters.

"Jozefine, how did you and Nate meet?" She asked.

"Uhm... uh… We met at Camp Rock, where Nate was an instructor." I replied, having problems finding words to come out, but somehow I managed to.

"Have you been on dates yet?" Another person asked.

"Yes, we have." I said, short and sweet.

The interview went on and on like this, and people asked the same questions of Caitlyn and Jason. One reporter was even so bold to ask Nate if he loved me. Nate had said that it was too soon in the relationship to say that, even though we had already said it to each other.

--

As soon as it was started, it was then over. We drove with Shane, Jason, and Nate to the airport, and they were waiting for their jet to come and be ready. Nate and I were holding hands, and I was telling him how I had just done a story about our school's homecoming.

"Yeah, it's next Saturday night." I said.

"Are you going to go?" He asked.

"Uh… I don't know, I wasn't planning on it." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well I don't really do dances, and now you're not going to be here." I said.

"I think you should go, and have fun. Mitchie should be able to go, and Caitlyn will be there." He said.

"I don't know." I said, I didn't want to go without Nate, and having to tell people why he wasn't there.

"Will you please go for me, seeing as how I will never get a high school homecoming, or a senior prom?" He asked, and gave me a sad little face.

I looked up at him, and that face, and knew without a doubt, that I couldn't resist his face, and would suffer at the dance. At least I would suffer with Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Ok, I'll go, but just for you." I replied.

"It's time to go boys." Ricky called.

With that, Nate kissed me goodbye, and it held a lot of passion and sadness in it. I kissed back fervently. Then Nate pulled away, and began to walk to his jet.

"Goodbye Nathaniel, I love you." I said.

"Goodbye Jozefine. I love you too." He said, while turning around, and blowing me a kiss.

--

On the way home, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and I were sitting in the back of the van, with tears in our eyes; we were all horrible at the goodbye part, and excellent in the hello part. We were all holding hands, and I finally decided to speak. I was wondering about who had leaked the news of Connect 3 being here.

"Does anyone know who leaked to the press that Connect 3 were here?" I asked.

"The police are looking in to it, and they have some suspicions, but they are not sure." Connie said.

"So who do they think it was, the only people who knew they were here, or coming was the principal, you, and eventually us?" I asked.

"They think it was the principal. But it is only circumstantial right now, they need more evidence, and they will be questioning Principal Bartlett." Steve said.

"And if it turns out to be Principal Bartlett?" Mitchie asked.

"The School Board of Education will most definitely fire him from this school, and if desired, the boys could sue him, for leaking their information. You will be given an interim principal, until the board finds a replacement, or that interim principal, accepts the job." Connie said.

"Oh." Was all I said.

I missed Nate already, and it hadn't even been an hour. I wondered what he was thinking, and how he was feeling. I wasn't sure how school would be, now that we had all been outed as the girlfriends of Connect 3. Mitchie was exhausted, and she fell asleep on my shoulder, and Caitlyn leaned her head on the window, and looked out. I stared straight ahead, and thought of Nate. I don't know what made me look in my school bag, but I looked for my English book, and found a sheet of paper, with one of Nate's shirts in my bag. I wondered when he could have slipped this in, without me knowing, but didn't ponder for very long.

I opened the note, and scrawled on the piece of paper was a letter.

_Dear Jozefine,_

_By the time you will be reading this, I will be in the jet, headed back to Hollywood. I know our time was cut short, and I will miss you tremendously, but always know this, I am with you every step of the way, and you with me. I wanted to tell you, that each day of this week; I will send you a clue for a big surprise. I also want to ensure that you go to your homecoming. It won't necessarily be in the mail, or something that will be extremely obvious, but you will also need the help of your closest friends, Mitchie and Caitlyn. I hope that you have fun on this adventure, and many more to come. Also, I gave you my shirt, so that when you needed to think of me, or feel my presence, you would have something to remember me by._

_Love always,_

_Nathaniel._

_P.S. Here is a picture of us, at Camp Formal together._

**--**

**Here is a longer chapter, and it took up all of my ideas, and time to make it longer. I hope you enjoy it, so do your job!**

**--**

**Sincerely,**

**HeadoverJonas4Life**


	7. Chapter 7: Blindfolded Musical Chairs

"The Other Side of Me"

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own any of the songs I use in this story!**

**--**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and let me know what you think about this chapter as well!! This chapter goes to Caitlyn at my school, who has reviewed, and helped me with this chapter!!**

**--**

**The idea for blindfolded musical chairs comes from Ellen, which the Jonas Brothers were on, and they played, which was hilarious to watch, and in a later chapter it will be inspired from SNL which the boys were on as well.**

**--**

**Flyingtothestars, please pm me, I need some help with something, and I think you are the person to help!!**

**--**

**F.Y.I-**

**I am thinking of writing The Other Tyler in Nate's point of view, as well as in Tess's point of view, but that would be after I finish The Other Side of Me, and It Had to Be You, if you guys read that. Let me know if I should!**

**--**

Chapter 7: Blindfolded Musical Chairs

JPOV:

MONDAY

The police were questioning Principal Bartlett, who confessed to leaking information about Connect 3 being here at school. He was fired, and he issued an apology, not only to Nate, Shane, and Jason, he also issued an apology to us, and to the entire school. Let's just say, he'll have a hard time finding a job somewhere else. We had an interim principal, Mrs. Fly. I had never had her as a principal before, obviously, but she seemed nice enough. She was a beautiful African American woman. (A/n: She was an elementary school principal of mine, and I adored her tremendously, so she inspired this part of the story.) She was very nice. She called us into her office, and I was scared. I was a good kid, and had never been called down to the principal's office before, so I didn't know what to expect. Mitchie, Caitlyn, and I walked into the main office, and the secretary motioned us to sit down.

"What do you think she wants?" I asked.

We had been escorted down to the main office by one of the hall monitors, and when that happens, it is usually bad. The hall monitor said that it wasn't for anything bad, but I didn't totally believe her.

"I don't think it's anything bad." Mitchie said.

"It shouldn't be, we didn't do anything wrong." Caitlyn said.

Just as she said that, Mrs. Fly poked her head out of her door, and beckoned us in. Ironically enough, there were three chairs lined up neatly next to each other. All three of us waited until she sat down, before we did.

"Hello girls, I am Mrs. Fly, your interim principal. First, I'd like to apologize for Mr. Bartlett's behavior. It is inexcusable what he did, after he promised to keep Connect 3's identities a secret, for their privacy. I would also like to say that I am happy to meet the girlfriends of my daughter's favorite band. Also, I would like to say I am going to try and make the rest of the year go as smooth as I can for you. But know this; you aren't going to get any special treatment because you are girlfriends, of a popular band." She said.

"Thank you for your apology, Mrs. Fly. We don't expect any special treatment for dating members of Connect 3, and thank you for making this as smooth as possible. Just so you know, we didn't want anyone, especially not the entire world to know who we were dating. We wanted to keep our school lives, as separate from our personal lives as much as possible." I said, trying to make a good impression on our new principal.

"Yeah, we wanted everything to be as painless as possible." Mitchie said.

"Trust us, we won't cause any trouble." Caitlyn said.

"How are you feeling Mitchie?" Mrs. Fly had asked.

"I'm feeling much better thank you." Mitchie replied.

"Well, go back to class, here are your passes." She said, as she handed them to us.

We all walked our separate classes and I was left to my thoughts. I reread Nate's letter, and wondered what the surprises would be. Before I could think of anything else, I was interrupted from my thoughts. Someone had brought in flowers, yellow daises to be exact, and box.

"Excuse me; can Joe Torres please come to the front of the room?" The boy asked.

I stood up, and walked to the front of the room, the boy handed me the flowers, and the box, and blushing I returned to my seat. I was so embarrassed I forgot to say thank you. I refused to open the box in front of everyone, until lunch, because I knew I couldn't wait until the end of the day. The hour flew by, and soon it was time for lunch. While in the halls, I had heard people whispering about me, and rumors had been flying that Nate was going to propose to me, which I thought was ridiculous. I eagerly sat down, followed by Mitchie and Caitlyn. I set the daisies carefully on the table, and then I untied the bow, while my hands shook. Gently lifting the lid, I felt everyone's eyes on me. There was a card, and my eyes raced through the words scrawled on the paper.

_Dearest Jozefine,_

_Here in this box is a token of my affection. I can't be there on your big day, although I wish that I could. This ring is yours to keep, and will go along with your other surprises. This isn't just to wear on special occasions, but to wear anytime, when you need to feel me close, especially on the night of your dance. It is simple yet elegant, just like you._

_Love Always,_

_Nathaniel Black_

The ring was so pretty, it was a yellow diamond, simple but elegant, in Nate's words, just like me.

--

TUESDAY

I woke up early the next morning, and found a box and a letter next to me on my pillow. After I saw the box, I saw the one yellow rose; I was fully awake after that. I opened the letter carefully, and read his letter, cherishing every word.

_Dearest Jozefine,_

_Here is your second present, I hope you liked your ring, and I hope you like this just as equally. I miss you, and want you to look extra wonderful, just for me. I have been receiving help in picking these things out for you, and I am always thinking about you. You are pretty in every single way, and you don't even have to try very hard. I love you. Enjoy this surprise._

_Love Always,_

_Nathaniel Black_

_P.S. I never thought I'd get hit by this Love Bug Again. I love you._

I then opened the box carefully to find that he had given me earrings that went with my ring. I quickly got up, and turned the light on for a better view. In the next room, I heard Mitchie and Caitlyn, talking and singing to music that they were working on, while they got ready. The earrings were dangling, with a yellow diamond at the end, still simple and elegant. I put them in, and I put the ring on, coincidently the ring fit on my ring finger, so I left it there, let people think what they want to think. I got ready, and picked out a cute outfit, with a yellow tank top, and a blue sweatshirt, and a cute blue jean skirt.

When we got to school, and people started to notice which finger I had put my ring on, they started to talk. I just laughed, smiled and went on my way. School dragged on, but soon it was time to leave, and we all rushed out to our mother's catering van. When we got home, Mitchie and Caitlyn went in the room they were sharing, and were working on their song. I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed the most important person, minus the family in my phone book.

"Hello." Nate's voice came on the phone.

"Ohmigosh! Thank you sooooo…. much!" I said.

Nate laughed at my reaction, and I laughed back. The more that I was with him, the more of a fangirl, I became. That was one of my goals, not to be one of those fangirls.

"I'm glad you like them, but you'll be getting three more things." He said.

"I know, I just wanted to call and talk to the most wonderful boyfriend in the world." I replied.

God it was good to hear his voice. I missed him a lot, and it had only been a couple of days.

"Well thank you. I was just thinking about the most wonderful girlfriend in the world." He said.

"What were you thinking about her?" I asked.

"Oh just how beautiful, witty, and intelligent she is." He said.

"She sounds like a wonderful girlfriend. She probably treats you tremendously well." I said, playing coy with him.

"You know, she really is, but I am so… much better than her." He said.

"Are not!" I replied hotly.

We talked for a little longer, and then I got off the phone to do homework. Mitchie and Caitlyn came in, and dragged me into their room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You're going to learn a song, that we have written, or co-written, I should say, seeing as how we're the band playing at the dance. This is the song you'll be singing." Mitchie informed me.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"Nope." Caitlyn said flatly.

We spent the next hour learning the song, even though I didn't know what it was for, but whatever it was, it wasn't something I was going to like.

--

WEDNESDAY

The next morning, I found a bigger box on my bed. I opened, and found a note, along with a small yellow lily. I opened the note, and read Nate's letter.

_Dearest Jozefine, The best girlfriend in the world,_

_Here is your third present; they will get increasingly bigger as the days go by. I hope this is of use to you, for your big day. This is all because I love you, and wish the best for you on your big day. Enjoy school, and I hope to talk to you soon._

_Love Always,_

_Nathaniel Black, the best boyfriend in the world_

I opened the box, and found a yellow purse it wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny either, there were beads on it, and it looked amazing. I just hoped Nate wasn't spending too much on me.

School flew by, and after school, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and I hung out in our music room, thanks to the boys. We spent some time going over the song I had learned yesterday, and then we began to work on a new song. It wasn't a big deal, and with lots of practice, and Mitchie forcing me to write a few stanzas here and there, and then working together on a few songs, I was becoming a much better writer. I was proud of myself. We were interrupted by my phone ringing, but it wasn't Nate's ringtone, it was from a number that I didn't know who it belonged to. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Stay away from Nate!" The voice replied.

"Who is this?" I asked.

No one answered, the last thing that I heard was laughter, and then the person hung up. I was scared, and looked extremely worried. I didn't answer any of Mitchie and Caitlyn's questions, I immediately called Nate.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Did you just call me?" I asked.

"No, why?" He asked.

"I just got a phone call, it could be a crank call, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't a joke from you or Shane and Jason." I said.

"Nope, we haven't called anyone; we are working on a new song. What did the person say?" He said.

"To stay away from you, and when I asked who it was, they laughed and hung up." I replied.

"I wouldn't worry about that now, and if it continues, I would call the police, and worry about it then." He said.

"Thank you, Nate; I have to go explain this to Mitchie and Caitlyn. I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Bye." He replied.

We hung up the phone, and I explained what happened on the phone, and what Nate said, and they agreed with Nate. They said that I shouldn't worry about the phone call, unless it kept occurring. I told them I wouldn't worry too much about it, but secretly I was. In the forefront of my mind, I thought that it was Tess, or Mel, or both, calling me from prison.

I went to bed, without another phone call, and soon it would be time to wake up.

--

THURSDAY

The next morning I didn't find a present in my bed, so I woke up, and got ready. I still wore my ring on my ring finger, and my earrings. I loved them, and I got ready quickly. Then I went down for breakfast. On my breakfast plate, I found a note, and a box. I opened the letter. It was from Nate. Tomorrow was the last day I would be getting surprise from Nate, because the dance would be that night. I was actually looking forward to it. I brushed my brown locks out of my face, as I read his letter.

_Dearest Jozefine,_

_I know you've never been a high-heels, and fancy-smancy kind of person, so to add some of the "Jozefine touch" I've sent you these. They are exactly your size, thanks to your mother. Inside you'll find something special just for you._

_Love Always,_

_Nathaniel Black_

I opened the box, and found yellow converse. Nate was right; I had never been much of a high-heel girl, so this would be great for me. I looked in the shoes, and found a necklace. It was extremely pretty. It matched the earrings and ring perfectly. I put it around my neck, and looked into the mirror. Then Mitchie and Caitlyn came down. They both agreed it was pretty, and we ate breakfast together, and then we went in to school.

As I entered, there was one look that caught my eye, was Natalie's face. She was the "Queen Bee" of the school, and her locker was adorned with Connect 3 pictures, mostly of Nate. _'Could she be the one on the phone?' I thought._ Before I could devise a plan to figure that out, Mitchie interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you excited for the dance?" She asked.

"Of course, our debut to the school as our first band appearance." I said.

School went by slowly, and I couldn't get Natalie and her face out of my mind. I just wish that I could date whoever I want without having any trouble. First there was Tess and Mel, and now maybe, most likely Natalie. It was extremely frustrating.

--

FRIDAY

I awoke to a blaring alarm, and turned it off. Opening my eyes, the sun was just coming up. I took in my surroundings, and saw that there was something hanging in plastic, on my closet door. I got out of my bed, and walked over to my closet, and brought whatever it was in the plastic down and set it on my bed. Then I read the card that was attached.

_Dearest Jozefine,_

_This is the last present that you'll get from me, until an extremely special occasion. I hope you like it, when I saw this, it reminded me of you. I miss you so much. Take a lot of pictures for me, so I can feel like a part of this wonderful night._

_Love Always,_

_Nathaniel Black_

I slipped the plastic off, to find two things. A corsage that had a yellow rose, and some baby's breath, and took a deep breath. It was a dress, and it was beautiful. It was yellow just like everything else, and it had an empire waist, and yellow beads. The dress flowed out, and had a bow, just under the empire waist. It was very pretty.

--

Later that night, we were all huddled in the bathroom and fighting over the mirror. I was attempting to straighten my hair, Mitchie was doing her makeup, and Caitlyn was fumbling with her dress. My nerves were alive, I was so nervous playing in front of a crowd, and it was way different playing in front of everyone during Final Jam. I quickly finished straightening my hair, and then I worked on my makeup, I put some blush on, and then worked on my eyes, with some goldish-yellow eye shadow, and then worked on my mascara. After that, I got on my dress, and that went without a hitch, which was good.

We said good bye to our parents, and then made our way to the dance. We were there early, so we could set up, and practice for our debut as a band. I took another look at the set list we had prepared, and it went as follows:

Believe in Me- Co-written by: Jozefine Torres, and Nathaniel Black

Get Back- Co-written by: Michelle Torres, and Caitlyn Gellar

La La Land- Co-written by: Michelle Torres, Jozefine Torres, and Caitlyn Gellar

This Is Me- Written by: Michelle Torres

Until You're Mine- Written by: Michelle Torres, Jozefine Torres, and Caitlyn Gellar

Then there would be a game break, and we another band from school would take over.

Then we'd take the stage for our last song of the night, which was Lucky, co-written by: Michelle Torres, Jozefine Torres, and Caitlyn Gellar, and secretly Connect 3.

Our first set went great, and the reaction was really well, I played guitar and rocked out, on backup vocals, Mitchie was sweet on vocals, and backup guitar, and Caitlyn rocked with her mixer, the piano, and was sweet with backup vocals as well. Then it was game time, our first game was blindfolded musical chairs. Little did I know, Mitchie and Caitlyn had signed me up. They forced me to play, so I was blind-folded, and then, the music began, it was Burnin' Up, by Connect 3. People were directing me, and then the music stopped. I found a chair, but when I sat down, I sat on someone, and arms enveloped me. I took off the blind-fold, and turned around. It was none other than the best boyfriend ever. It was Nate. I hugged him so hard, and kissed his lips. The smile on his face was unforgettable. Soon after Nate and I had our reunion, Shane and Jason came out. We danced the night away, and then it was time to sing the last song. I got up, and Nate and the rest of them were nowhere to be found. The first stanza wasn't my part, it was a guy's part. Then Nate stepped out in his tux, and began to sing.

_Nate, _Joe, _Both_

_Do you hear me, talking to you across the water, across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my baby, I'm trying._

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the __music__ fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

I sang my heart out, and I sang to him, now the song had an entirely new meaning. I was so excited, and at the end of the song, Nate kissed me on the lips. I knew then, he was extremely faithful, and with him, I wouldn't have to worry anything.

--

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and who waited patiently for this chapter!! I'll be working on the next one, and can't wait to see what comes out next!!**

**--**

**Now it's your job to review!!**

**--**

**Sincerely HeadoverJonas4Life**


End file.
